Sun and Vampires
by Ice Mistress99
Summary: Rapunzel had an ordinary life, or so she thought. She spent her days happily in a tower alone from the world, only one thing wanting for her. Then one day her whole world gets turned upside down. Is Gothel her real mother? What was the creature which appeared in her tower and bit her, making her sensitive? What was going on? T for violence.
1. Prologue

It was a normal day for Rapunzel; cleaning the tower in the morning, reading, trying to keep herself busy in any way possible. Mother wasn't going to be home for a week, and while that was nice because Rapunzel wouldn't have to bear her infernal teasing, (not that Rapunzel minded! She loved her mother!) it was also displeasing because then Rapunzel had almost nothing new to do.

She was currently occupying herself by painting over the walls with white paint. She had covered all the walls with art, and decided to start over again. She had told her mother so and Gothel had graciously bought several cans of paint and art painting. She was fairly excited about this, and was singing softly to herself as she finished the last layer of paint. She stowed the paint back inside her large trunk of paint, then proceeded to wash the paint out of her hair...not an easy task.

This was a normal day of life for Rapunzel, but what she didn't know, was that her life was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, first actual chapter put up twice. Huh, that's a first. =) So I want to suggest UnknownBlackHand's story ROTBTFD Forbidden Friendships. UnknownBlackHand is a good friend of mine, and we are something like co-writers. This story is for UnknownBlackHand, and I hope Unknown likes it.**

Rapunzel woke up with a pounding headache, and she groaned, sitting up and pressing her hand to her forehead. The pounding ceased. Rapunzel didn't wonder at this too much because of her healing powers, then she wandered downstairs, making breakfast quickly. Her mother was coming home that night, and Rapunzel wanted to get the tower sparkling clean.

She got the tower cleaned up in due time, taking a bit longer than normal as she was being extra careful and had finished the last coat of paint on the walls that day. It was dark by the time she finished, and she was tired. It was taking Gothel a while to get to the tower, and Rapunzel knew Gothel would be upset if she stayed up late, so she went to bed, falling asleep soon.

Her light sleep didn't last long when she heard something scratching on the side of the tower, and she ran to the window, thinking it was Gothel, opening the window. She couldn't see in the dark, so she sang her song quietly, and the glow illuminated the tower enough to see a hooded figure, _not_ Gothel, climbing up the tower. Rapunzel gasped in fear and darted into the kitchen, grabbing around for anything that would make a formidable weapon. She grabbed a frying pan, and a dagger, then rushed back into the main room, still singing. She saw the thing standing near the window, not making any move to attack her or anything.

"Hello." It said in what Rapunzel thought to be a friendly tone. Rapunzel didn't let her guard down however.

"What do you want here?" She demanded, and it replied,

"I want to help you." Rapunzel lowered her weapons slightly.

"H-Help me?" Mother had told her many things but never that anyone would want to _help_ her.

"Yes." The thing, Rapunzel still wasn't sure what it was, stood and took a step closer. (She was still muttering the lyrics to her song so her hair stayed alight.)

"Don't come any closer!" Rapunzel shouted, and the thing stopped, raising it's hands.

"Alright, alright. I am a vampire, by name Mal, and I am sent by Dialga, the lord of all vampires. He has heard of you, and knows your mother. She is a terrible woman, is she not?"

"No! My mother loves me with all her heart."

"Hm." The vampire, Mal, looked doubtful and ran a finger along the wall. This raised a chill inside Rapunzel, for whatever reason she knew not.

"Has she not told you of your rightful heritage?" Rapunzel was startled.

"Wh-what rightful heritage?"

"You have vampire in you." Rapunzel took an astonished step backwards.

"What?"

"Or, at least you will have vampire in you."

" _What_ are you talking about?!" Rapunzel was getting irritated by this vampire's riddles.

"Let me turn you into a vampire, and you can be free. You can kill your mother and be free of her meddling ways, her rules, her strict forbiddence of the outside world. Have you never hunted under the moon, felt the bloodlust pulsing through your veins?" Rapunzel slowly shook her head. The freedom sounded enticing.

"Then you haven't lived. Let me help you, and you can live forever." The vampire took a few steps closer, but Rapunzel hardly noticed.

"Feel the grass under my feet..." Rapunzel murmured.

"Cold from dew and lit by the cold moon." The vampire whispered, now close enough to touch her. Her hair was no longer glowing, the only light in the cold room a sliver of moonlight.

"Be free from mother's rules forever..." She whispered, and the vampire slid his hands down her waist, touching her sensually. _My, what a lovely little thing she is. How delicious she would be, I must taste her blood..._ Mal thought to himself, before answering,

"And free from all restraints of life." Rapunzel, innocent and pure, wondered hazily what was happening to her from the strange touches. The vampire slid his hands up to her chest and brushed his cold fingers against her flesh, causing Rapunzel to gasp and jerk away.

"No! Leave me alone! I love my mother! She loves me! Get out of here!" Her hair started glowing and Mal hissed in anger. Things were not going well to his plans. He had to taste her flesh before he left.

"Not until you let me turn you!" He growled. Rapunzel shook her head.

"No! Never!" Rapunzel shrieked, backing further away, until she backed into a wall. Mal seized his chance and blurred over, pinning her against the wall. He bit down into her shoulder, sucking in heated blood. Rapunzel screamed in agony. Mal was enjoying this, until Rapunzel slammed a knife into his chest, yanking out his cold dead heart. Mal cowered away, feeling the pain in his chest. He looked up and into her eyes, hoping to see mercy. He saw anger and cold hard hatred. The heat pulsating from her hand burned into his heart and killed him. He groaned, then died. Rapunzel let the grains of his heart fall through her fingers, then looked at her shoulder. It was bleeding badly, and burned cold. Rapunzel winced and touched it with her hair, healing it. She staggered into her room, fell onto her bed and into a deep sleep.

 **Sorry about the sensuality, but I am getting sick and tired of people thinking I'm a wimpy little baby who doesn't know how sex works. Literally, my brother thought I wouldn't know how it worked!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I will be trying to post daily to keep UnknownBlackHand happy! Please review!**

 **~Ice Mistress99**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so so so sorry its so short, it's a filler chapter, I'm tired because my sister's wedding shower was today, and I'm running out of will on this story. Gah...sorry.**

"Rapunzel? Rapunzel wake up dearest, I'm here! Is this how you greet your mother?" Gothel's voice broke through Rapunzel's soothing sleep, and she got up, already in a foul mood. She glared at her mother, who gasped and ran backwards, slamming into the mirror.

"R-Rapunzel, what happened to you?! Y-you look dreadful!" Rapunzel took three threatening steps towards her.

"Don't I always? That's what you're always saying."

"No, but you, you have fangs! And you're so dreadfully pale!" Rapunzel rolled her eyes, ignoring her.

"Oh really. I suppose I'm undead as well." Rapunzel grabbed Gothel by the throat, lifting her up. Rapunzel failed to notice the obvious height growth on her own side as she tightened her grip around her throat. Gothel clawed at her tight fingers.

"I can't do you proud, is it? I'm fat, am I?" Rapunzel hissed. Gothel choked.

"Rapunzel, please..." Rapunzel ignored her.

"I'm clumsy, sloppy, underdressed, immature? Weak?!" Gothel choked one last time before going limp.

Hot fog clouded Rapunzel's already rapidly shifting mind, and the next thing she was doing, was sinking her teeth into Gothel's neck, sucking her blood. After she finished, she wrinkled her nose and licked her lips.

"Old." She shook her head, then grabbed a sack, filling it with clothes and her books. She pulled her hair back, using her power to shrink it to a normal sized braid. She climbed down the tower agilely, travelling for a long time until she reached an abandoned cabin, where she set up for the night. She was about to go to bed when she passed a mirror. She paused and looked at her hands, which were noticeably paler than she was used to. She bent down and gasped, stumbling backwards. She breathed hard for a few minutes, then slowly crawled toward the mirror, staring at herself. She brushed her fingers against the mirror and whispered,

"I'm a vampire."


	4. Chapter 3

Rapunzel woke up the next day and got up, feeling hungry. She pulled her hood over her head, going out into the sun. Now normally, the sun would burn a vampire, but because Rapunzel had the sun in her veins, despite being undead, it didn't burn her.

She soon found a deer, and swiftly killed it, drinking it's blood. She found it didn't quite satisfy her, but it was enough for the present. She would find something more filling later. Maybe a rabbit.

She went back to her current place of residence, where she took another nap. When she got up, she heard a clatter in the next room of her hut, and she stole in, cautious. She saw a filthy looking man digging through her few possessions, and fury possessed her. She blurred over and sank her fangs into his neck, relishing the cry of pain as he died. She drank his blood, and tossed his body into a hole she had found in the woods earlier. She now felt satisfied and energized, so she moved on to a new forest, where she walked for a while at random.

After walking around for a few hours and finding nowhere to sleep, she climbed into a tree and fell asleep, covering her gold hair with her hood. She slept until night, when she woke up and crept around, trying to find a place to stay that wouldn't get broken into like her hut previously. She found an old shed with a lockable door, but glass windows. She frowned and shook her head.

"Nope, someone could break those windows and get in. I want to be alone." She muttered, and went back out. She finally found a steep hill, and focused her sun energy on the base, making a deep cave. She dipped it down sharply, so anyone walking in would fall and not get to her. She then shot a beam of sunlight up, make a steep tunnel only she could get to, then made a tunnel leading to a sharp incline downwards, into a pool of clear water, then a nook for sleep, where she made her bed.

After she finished her cave, she went back to bed, wondering for a split second before fallng asleep, why she was so tired.

 **SO! I managed to make a chapter out of totally nothing, even if it's only a few hundred words...which is kinda embarrassing but I can't Help it! At least I made SOMETHING, right?**

 **I'm going to make this story pretty short, because I don't want to drag it out too long, so yeah some random info on that.**

 **CYA NEXT TIME PEEPS!**


	5. Chapter 4

Rapunzel awoke the next day to a ringing of metal, and saw several soldiers clad in armor with a sun emblazoned on their chest plates and swords drawn, pointing them at her. She looked at them cautiously, then the leader said, taking a step closer,

"Get up." She got up slowly, then when they lowered their swords slightly, she jerked her arms up, shooting them with beams of light. She shot out of the tunnel, running through the forest as fast as she could go.

She had been running for a good twenty minutes, when she slammed into someone.

"Whoa! Easy there." The person said, chuckling. Rapunzel looked up to see a strange looking boy, with white hair, a strange blue shirt, brown pants and a shepherd's crook in his hand. Rapunzel glanced at him again in confusion then said,

"Look I'm trying to get away from those soldiers. Can you help me?" The boy looked behind her to see the soldiers rushing through the forest with swords drawn. He nodded and took Rapunzel's hand.

"Just hold onto me, and we'll get you out of here." Rapunzel hesitantly put an arm around his shoulders, then to her shock and amazement, they lifted off the ground, shooting high above the sky. The boy took her to a huge field far away, and then set her down. Rapunzel took a step back, regaining her balance, then straightened her back. She lifted her chin slightly and said,

"Thank you for your assistance. I am Rapunzel. And you are?" The boy laughed and said, swinging his staff,

"Why so formal? Relax." Rapunzel sighed.

"Tell me your name." The boy glanced at her then replied, bowing,

"Jack Frost, at your service."

 **...sorry?**


End file.
